Shoutmon X5
Shoutmon X5 ) Five"|シャウトモンクロスファイブ}}. |katakana=シャウトモンＸ５ |japname=Shoutmon Xros Five |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Composition |from=Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + SparrowmonDigimon Xros Figure Series Shoutmon X4 + SparrowmonDigimon Xros Wars, "Miraculous DigiXros! Shoutmon X5 Flies!" 17 |appears=Digimon Xros Wars |actors= |partner= |cards= }} Shoutmon X5 is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Five". It is the , born when the hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Sparrowmon came together. It is a form of Shoutmon X4, who primarily specializes in ground battles, that obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx5/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X5] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Meteor Buster Attack': Runs up to the stratosphere, then becomes a meteorite and rams the opponent, carving out a giant crater in not just them but also the land around them for several hundred meters. *'Meteor Impact': Concentrates all of its energy into its right fist, then drives it into the opponent from close range, reliably bringing them down. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. Shoutmon X5B ) Five B"|シャウトモンクロスファイブビー}}. |katakana=シャウトモンＸ５Ｂ |japname=Shoutmon Xros Five_B |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Composition |from=Shoutmon X4B * (w/ Sparrowmon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Shoutmon, The Proof of a King!" 26 Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Beelzemon (2010 anime) + SparrowmonDigimon Xros Wars, "Taiki-Kiriha VS Bagra Army, The All-out Showdown!" 29 |appears=Digimon Xros Wars |actors= |partner= |cards= }} Shoutmon X5B is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Five Beelzebub". It is the formed when Beelzemon granted further power to Shoutmon X5, which incarnated from five Digimon. Beelzemon's firepower has added to the full power of Shoutmon X5, who boasts of being unmatched either on land or in the air, boosting its fighting strength exponentially. This Pegasus becomes a galloping comet across the sky and makes sport of any kind of opponent with its godlike speed, and with its power, which should surely be praised as divine skill, it is like a wargod sent from heaven to destroy demons.[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/mobile/content/site.php?site_id=421&carrier=2 Digimon Life] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Burst Dash Stream': Cuts the opponent apart with Burning Star Crusher, launches them with Meteor Impact, and finishes them off with Chaos Flare, pouring raging waves of bold moves on the opponent in a flash with a three-step wave of attacks. *'Meteor Buster Attack': Runs up to the stratosphere, then becomes a meteorite and rams the opponent, carving out a giant crater in not just them but also the land around them for several hundred meters. *'Meteor Impact': Concentrates all of its energy into its right fist, then drives it into the opponent from close range, reliably bringing them down. *'Chaos Flare': Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. *'Star's Blade Celestrike': Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Five_B Victorize' Shoutmon X5S ) Five S"|シャウトモンクロスファイブエス}}. |katakana=シャウトモンＸ５Ｓ |japname=Shoutmon Xros Five_S |image= |from=Shoutmon X5 + Spadamon |appears=Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars }} Shoutmon X5S is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Five Spada". It is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, Sparrowmon, and Spadamon. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Undubbed es:Shoutmon X5